


Bird In Cage (Kagome)

by speakofthebae



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakofthebae/pseuds/speakofthebae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seorang pemuda yang menyelidiki diam-diam tentang urban legend di sebuah desa asing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird In Cage (Kagome)

“Kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya, kan?”  
“Ini kali ketiga kau menanyakannya hal yang sama, apa perlu kutempelkan kertas bertuliskan „SUDAH‟ besar-besar di jidatmu?”  
“Aku mencemaskanmu, bodoh. Seharusnya ini menjadi misi Keito. Tapi berhubung dia tidak mau, tidak sanggup lebih tepatnya—”  
Menghela nafas, pemuda yang lebih pendek itu menghentikan kegiatan beres-beresnya untuk sekedar menatap mata sipit lawan bicaranya. “Yabu-san, aku tahu. Aku mau. Aku sanggup.” Ketiga kalimat itu begitu singkat, namun terasa memantapkan tekad, baik bagi pemuda yang mengatakan maupun yang mendengarkan. Sejenak pemuda jangkung itu tertegun dengan kalimat barusan, kemudian dengan sedikit senyum yang menjadi ciri khasnya, ia menepuk pundak pemuda itu, “Aku percayakan misi ini padamu, Yamada-kun.”

Disinilah ia sekarang, Yamada Ryosuke, seorang pemuda berumur 21 tahun yang tengah berjalan membelah kebun teh dalam perjalanannya menuju sebuah desa. Entahlah, namun nama desa itu sendiri kedengaran sangat asing di telinganya, namanya—ah, dia bahkan lupa. Hal yang ia tahu adalah berjalan ke tenggara Furukawa melewati kebun teh dan saat terlihat gapura bertuliskan nama desa itu (dia masih berusaha mengingatnya, Tobiru? Toribu? To—) maka sampailah ia pada desa yang dituju. Perjalanan sedikit melelahkan karena ia tidak biasa melawati medan pegunungan seperti itu. Hei, dia dibesarkan di kota terpadat di Jepang, bagaimana ia terbiasa melewati tanjakan pegunungan? Hingga terlihat dua buah tongkat bambu menjulang keatas, langkahnya terhenti kendati ingin menselebrasikan usahanya mencapai tempat tersebut dengan senyum sumringah. Kemudian ia membaca plang bertuliskan nama desa itu. Ah! Tobitori! Tobi dari lompat, tori dari burung jadi—burung lompat? Ah sudahlah. Detik berikutnya ia segera masuk dan mencari rumah yang paling besar dan terdapat kepala banteng di atas pintunya. Menurut Yabu-san, rumah itu adalah rumah si kepala desa. Ketika matanya mengontak rumah yang dimaksud, ia segera melangkah lurus dan mengetuk pintu kayunya. Pintu dibuka, terlihat seorang lelaki berumur sekitar 30 tahun yang mengenakan kimono kombinasi antara cokelat muda dan tua.

“Selamat malam, Tuan. Saya Yamada Ryosuke, saya—“  
“Oh, Yamada-san, ya? Siswa SMA yang sedang membuat karya tulis tentang kebun teh di Desa Tobitori ini?”

Tunggu dulu, siswa SMA? Bukannya disini aku akan menyamar menjadi mahasiswa semester akhir? Yabu-san, kau—

“i-iya ..”  
“Ayo silahkan masuk, saya sudah menunggumu sejak tadi.”  
Kemudian Yamada yang masih tidak terima dengan predikat "Siswa SMA‟ sedikit enggan masuk kedalam rumah itu.  
“Silahkan duduk. Oh ya saya Takaki Yuya, kepala desa disini.” Takaki mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.  
Yamada membalas uluranya. 

Tangannya kasar, mungkin karena sering mencabut daun teh—ada sedikit goresan-goresan di pergelangannya, bekas garukan karena tidak biasa menggunakan jam tangan? Cara berjabat tangannya—ah, pasti dia dulunya orang Osaka. Hei tunggu dulu, kenapa kuku jarinyanya sedikit hitam?

“Maaf jika jamuanku kurang enak. Dulu istriku yang selalu membuatkannya jika ada tamu. Sekarang aku menyesal tidak memintanya mengajariku.”

Ah, nada itu— istrinya sudah meninggal.

“Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya istrimu, Takaki-san.”  
“Eh? Darimana kau tau istriku sudah meninggal?”  
“Err—saya hanya menebak saja, dan ternyata benar, hehe”  
“Ya, dia sudah meninggal, seminggu yang lalu. Saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Osaka. Padahal saat itu istriku sedang hamil tua. Kau tau, rasanya ditinggal pergi dua orang tercinta sekaligus? Oh tidak, tiga— karena anak pertamaku juga dulu mengalami keguguran.”  
“Aku turut menyesal, Takaki-san.”  
“Tidak apa-apa, haha. Kenapa suasananya jadi muram seperti ini ya? Ayo ayo diminum. Kau pasti lelah setelah melewati kebun teh tadi. Banyak orang yang bilang kalau kebun teh kami sangat luas, padahal menurutku yang namanya kebun teh ya memang luas seperti itu, hahaha.”  
Takaki mencoba mencairkan suasana, Yamada hanya tersenyum sambil menyesap teh hijau buatannya. Tidak buruk.  
“Setelah ini akan kuantar kau ke tempat menginapmu. Kuharap kau memaklumi keadaan desa kami. Disini tidak ada listrik dan alat elektronik, sinyal juga sedikit, jadi—yah, bagi orang kota sepertimu, mungkin akan sedikit menjadi masalah, bukan?”  
“Tak apa, saya juga memaklumi, lagipula saya kesini untuk meneliti, kok, bukan untuk mencari hiburan, hehe.”

Ya, meneliti.

“Boleh saya lihat tempat penginapannya?” Tanya Yamada, sepertinya matanya sudah tak kuat lagi menahan kantuk. Lima belas menit lagi mungkin dia sudah kehilangan kesadaran.  
“Tentu saja boleh, kau pasti sudah lelah sekali. Lewat sini.” Takaki keluar sambil mengambil sandalnya. Kemudian ia berjalan diikuti dengan Yamada ke sebuah rumah yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari rumah tadi, sebuah pondok kecil yang terlihat sangat alami dan nyaman. Takaki membukaan pintu, didalamnya sudah ada beberapa orang yang mengenakan kimono, dengan topeng penari geisha terpasang di wajah masing-masing. Seketika rasa kantuk Yamada hilang diganti dengan keterkejutan luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak, limat menit yang lalu ia masih mengobrol dengan Takaki-san yang berpenampilan biasa saja. Sekarang ia melihat ada beberapa orang mengenakan topeng penari tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Sedikit membuat tubuhnya bergidik.

“Ah, maaf sebelumnya aku lupa memberitahumu. Seperti desa lainnya, kami juga memiliki adat penyambutan tamu tersendiri. Dalam adat kami, penyambutan kami berbentuk seperti ini. Wanita-wanita di depanmu ini sedang menyambut kedatanganmu dengan mengenakan topeng penari. Seharusnya mereka menari, namun dikarenakan hari sudah malam dan tamu yang datang hanya seorang maka kami hanya melakukan penyambutan sederhana seperti ini saja. Haha.”  
Penyambutan? kupikir aku baru saja melihat hantu.  
“Selamat datang di Desa Tobitori.” Kelompok wanita tersebut memberi salam kepada Yamada sambil membugkukan badan. Yamada membalasnya.  
“Mereka ini juga yang akan melayanimu selama kau berada disini. Tinggal katakan saja yang kau perlukan, mereka akan membantumu .” Yamada mengangguk dua kali, rasa kantuknya kembali datang. “Mohon bantuannya” Kata Yamada kepada mereka. Mereka membalasnya. Kemudian Takaki bicara lagi, “Mungkin ini saatnya kau beristirahat. Selamat malam, Yamada- san.”  
Satu-persatu dari mereka meninggalkan pondok itu. Kini Yamada hanya sendirian. Kemudian ia meletakkan tasnya di sembarang tempat. Detik berikutnya ia sudah terjun kasur kapas dan jatuh dalam alam mimpi.

“Cara memetik daun teh adalah seperti ini. Kau lihat pucuk daun itu? Kau ambil dengan tangan seperti ini, lalu kau taruh petikan itu ke dalam karung dibelakang punggungmu.” Yamada memperhatikan seorang ibu yang sedang mengajarinya memetik daun teh.

Sialan kau, Yabu-san. Kenapa harus siswa SMA, sih? Aku jadi seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu cara memetik daun teh.

“Kau ingin mencobanya, Yamada-san?”  
“Eh? Ti-tidak usah, terima kasih, hehehe.” Sambil mengibas tangannya tak sengaja matanya mengontak sebuah sumur yang tertutup rapat di ujung kebun yang sepertinya sudah lama tak terpakai.  
“Sumur itu—“  
“Wah anak muda, matamu jeli sekali ya. Ya, ada sumur di sebelah sana. Sumur itu sudah lama tidak terpakai. Terakhir kali digunakan oleh Pak kepala desa untuk mencuci kaki. Namun beliau bilang bahwa saat sedang mengambil air tiba-tiba beliau mencium bau anyir dan ternyata airnya juga sudah tercampur tanah, belum lagi ada sedikit warna merah di dalam airnya, seperti darah.”

Eh?

“Untuk itulah ia menutup sumur itu dan menyuruh seluruh warga untuk tidak mengambil air disana.” Wanita bertahi lalat dibawah mata itu melanjutkan.  
“Kapan beliau menutup sumur itu, Bu?” “Sekitar seminggu yang lalu.” Oh.  
Yamada mengangguk-angguk. Dalam hati ia menyeringai puas. Misi ini terlalu mudah baginya.

Hening malam menyebabkan suasana dalam pondok begitu sunyi. Hanya terdengar goresan tangan Yamada yang sedang berpura-pura mengerjakan karya tulisnya. Ia siswa SMA, ingat? Dan berhubung di desa ini tak ada listrik, jadi ia hanya bisa mencatat hasil laporannya di buku tulis yang ia bawa dalam penerangan seadanya.  
Sebenarnya, ia tak perlu repot-repot melakoni perannya sebagai siswa SMA dengan menulis laporan seperti itu. Hanya saja, ia merasa sedang diamati. Sejak awal kedatangannya hingga sekarang seolah-seolah ada sesosok tak kasat mata yang sedang memperhatikan tiap gerak-geriknya. Seperti sekarang, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam pondok ini.

Perlu diketahui, sebenarnya Yamada adalah seorang mata-mata yang dikirim oleh Yabu- san untuk menyelidiki kasus yang terjadi di desa ini. Sebenarnya ini adalah kasus sederhana, hanya mencari pelaku dari pembunuhan seorang wanita yang terjadi sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Ya. Istri Takaki-san.

Namun yang membuat misi ini tidak banyak diminati oleh yang lain adalah, urban legendnya.

“Kau tahu, jika kau masuk desa itu, mungkin itu terakhir kalinya kau melihat matahari!”  
Hah, itu karena disini matahari tertutup bukit dan kabut tebal, bodoh.  
“Hii seram! Katanya juga pembunuhan seorng wanita disana bukanlah pembunuhan biasa, itu adalah pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh roh jahat!”  
Tidak ada roh jahat. Semua adalah perbuatan manusia yang kejam.  
Dan kau ingin dengar faktanya? Bahwa wanita yang terbunuh tersebut tengah hamil tua, dan saat ia sedang menyanyikan lagu Kagome Kagome ...

Kagome kagome  
Kagono naka no tori wa  
Itsu itsu deyaru no deshou ..

Tiba-tiba ia datang. Sesosok yang Yamada yakini selalu mengamatinya sejak awal keluar dari jendela dibelakang tempatnya mengerjakan laporan. Sosok itu segera menerjang Yamada dan mengunci pergerakannya. Ia mengayunkan sebuah—entahlah, tongkat? Sedikit lebih kecil, yang mungkin akan digunakannya untuk memukul tengkuk Yamada, menghilangkan kesadarannya. Namun bukan Yamada jika ia tidak bisa mengatasi hal ini. ia segera bangkit dan membalikkan keadaan, menerjang sosok itu, menindih, dan menguncinya diatas kasur. Ternyata kekuatan mereka tidak sebanding, sosok itu sedikit lebih lemah dari Yamada. Kemudian mata Yamada memincing untuk melihat lebih jelas. Sosok itu bertubuh lebih kecil dari Yamada, mengenakan kimono berbahan ringan dan sederhana dengan topeng penari yang sama seperti kali pertama ia lihat. Tangan kanan Yamada yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk mengunci kini bergerak turun, melepas topeng sosok itu.

“Hah, kau pikir aku tak tahu kehadiranmu? Sekarang kita lihat siapa dibalik topeng sialan  
ini!”

Trak. Topeng dibuang ke sembarang tempat menciptakan suara baru disamping hembusan nafas kedua orang di pondok. mata Yamada terbelalak sempurna saat ia melihat dengan jelas sosok dalam topeng itu.  
Seorang gadis, mungkin berumur tiga atau empat tahun lebih muda darinya. Berparas oriental, kulit putih, bibir merona—begitu cantik.

“Eh?” Hanya itu kata yang berhasil keluar dari Yamada untuk mewakili keterkejutannya. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sosok itu berupa gadis yang memiiki paras secantik ini. Benar-benar tidak menyangka.

Saat Yamada kosong, gadis itu menggunakan kesempatannya. Ia segera mendorong tubuh Yamada dan membuatnya sukses jatuh terjembab kemudian lari menuju jendela. Namun Yamada yang tak kalah sigap segera berlari kearahnya menguncinya kembali, kali ini di tembok, dengan kedua tangan diantara kepala si gadis, memberikan jarak seminimal mungkin.

“Siapa kau?” Tanya Yamada sambil terus menatap lekat mata gadis yang kini tengah ketakutan itu. Cantik sekali.  
Diam, gadis itu hanya sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.  
“Jawab aku!”  
Gadis itu mulai terisak, namun bibirnya perlahan terbuka dan mengucapkan sebuah nama, “Yu-Yuri, Tuan.”  
Dalam hati Yamada menyeringai. Namanya ..  
“Siapa yang menyuruhmu?”  
“A-aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Tuan.”  
“Cepat jawab atau aku akan membunuhmu.”  
“To-tolong jangan bunuh aku, Tuan. Kumohon ..” air mata gadis itu mulai menyeruak keluar. Sepertinya ia sangat putus asa.  
Oh, Tuhan. Isakannya membuatku tak tahan.  
“Hei, jangan menangis. Maafkan aku. Tenanglah .. aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang menyuruhmu ..”  
Sikap Yamada melembut. Entahlah, namun ini kali pertamanya ia bersikap seperti ini kepada lawannya. Satu hal yang ia tahu, bahwa gadis ini sebenarnya orang baik.  
“Di-dia menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu. Dia mengatakan bahwa kau adalah seseorang yang akan merugikan desa ini. D-dia bilang dia akan membunuhku jika aku tak berhasil ..”  
Mungkin si Kepala Desa. Hah, ternyata dia mencurigaiku.  
“Kenapa kau mau?”  
“Aku harus bagaimana lagi? aku hidup sebatang kara disini. Dia yang selalu membantu hidupku. Dan mungkin ini saatnya aku membalas budi. Tapi .. tapi .. ternyata .. aku gagal ..”  
Yuri kembali menagis. Tangisannya sangat pelan, mungkin hanya terdengar oleh Yamada saja. Kemudian dengan refleks tangan Yamada membelai lembut rambut Yuri.

Brengsek juga kau Takaki. Teganya kau menyuruh gadis seperti dia menanggung dosa besar. Tapi, terima kasih karena kau telah memberiku malaikat sebagai bala bantuan.

“Baiklah, aku tahu kau sebenarnya orang baik. Sebenarnya, kedatanganku juga bukanlah untuk karya ilmiah.”  
“Eh?”  
“Aku adalah mata-mata yang sedang memecahkan pelaku kasus pembunuhan seorang wanita seminggu lalu disini. Cukup mudah. Sekarang saja aku sudah menemukan siapa pembunuhnya.”  
“Ah pembunuhan? Jadi Daiki-san meninggal karena dibunuh? Bukankah karena ia menyanyikan lagu Kagome?”  
“Well, tidak ada dalam sejarah pembunuhan sebuah lagu menyebabkan kematian seseorang, Nona. Yang adalah adalah dibunuh, atau bunuh diri, itu saja.”  
“Lalu, siapa pembunuhnya?”  
Yamada menatap jendela, telihat bulan purnama menggantung indah beserta taburan bintang, “Dia yang menyuruhmu.”  
“Hah? Yuya-san tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu!”  
Ups, kau keceplosan, Nona.  
Menyadari dirinya keceplosan, Yuri refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, dan seringai Yamada semakin lebar.

“Hei, mau kuberi tahu sebuah rahasia?”

Sekitar pukul sembilan pagi Takaki menyuruh warga desa berkumpul di tanah lapang. Saat warganya telah berkumpul, yang jika dihitung tidak mencapai lima puluhan, ia mulai berbicara.  
“Kemarin kita kedatangan seorang pengunjung. Dan kalian tahu pengunjung itu adalah seorang yang ingin menghancurkan desa kita!”  
Terdengar bisik-bisik dari warga desa.  
“Orang itu bernama Yamada Ryosuke. Dia adalah seorang mata-mata yang menyamar menjadi siswa SMA!”  
“Ah, lelaki itu..” wanita bertahi lalat dibawah mata itu bergumam kecil.  
“Dan tadi malam, aku telah menyuruh seseorang untuk membunuhnya. Kemarilah Yuri!”  
Yuri datang membelah kerumunan warga. Ia melangkah kedepan berhadapan dengan Takaki. “Katakan bahwa tadi malam kau telah membunuhnya.”  
Yuri hanya diam.  
“Yuri?” Takaki heran kenapa Yuri tak kunjung bicara.  
Bukannya pengakuan, namun kini Yuri tengah melayangkan tamparan keras pada wajah Takaki.  
“Dasar pembunuh!”

Flashback  
“Kemarilah”  
Yamada mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih dari saku celananya. Ia membuka galeri dan menunjukkan beberapa foto kepada Yuri.  
“Ini ..”  
“Ya, aku menemukan sumur ini di ujung kebun teh. Aku penasaran dan kucoba untuk membuka tutupnya. Dan ketika kulihat didalamnya .. aku menumukannya, jasad istri si Kepala  
Desa setengah tertutup tanah. Aku yakin Kepala Desa menutup sumur ini agar orang-orang tidak tahu ia telah membunuh istrinya sendiri.”  
“Ya Tuhan .. Kejam sekali.” Yuri terlihat sangat terkejut dengan foto jasad tersebut.  
“Jadi, aku bertanya padamu. Siapa yang kau percaya? Aku, atau Kepala Desa brengsek itu? Jika kau percaya si Kepala desa itu, maka kau boleh pergi dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang mata-mata yang akan menghancurkan desa. Tapi jika kau percaya padaku, aku kan membocorkan rencana esok hari.”  
End of flashback

“Yuri! Apa-apaan kau!” Takaki marah, tidak terima diperlakuakan seperti itu.  
“Hah, pagi-pagi sudah menghasut warga seenak jidat. Kau memang Kepala desa paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui.” Tiba-tiba Yamada menyeruak dari kerumunan. Ia mengenakan kimono sebagai kamuflase. Hal yang paling membuat warga tekejut, terutama Takaki yang mengira dia sudah mati.  
“K-kau!” “Terkejut melihatku?” Yamada menyeringai. “Kepala Desa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia masih hidup?” Tanya seorang  
warga.  
Takaki membatu, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tia memorinya memutar detik-detik kematian istrinya—

Kagome kagome  
Kagono naka no tori wa  
Itsu itsu deyaru no deshou ..

Seorang wanita tengah menyanyikan lagu tradisional kepada buah hatinya yang masih dalam rahim. Ia sedikit merasakan bahwa bayinya tengah menendang dinding perutnya.  
“Aw sakit, ada apa sayangku?”  
Tiba-tiba pintu kamar tempat Daiki berbaring dibanting keras oleh Takaki. “Daiki, aku ingin bicara denganmu!” nadanya kasar, matanya memancarkan kemarahan seperti orang kesetanan. Di tangan kanannya ia menggenggam sebotol bir.  
“Kau pulang lebih cepat, Yuya. Ada apa? Tolong bicaralah dengan tenang dan letakkan botol itu.”  
“Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, hah?! Jika aku tahu bahwa anak itu bukanlah anakku!” “...” “Jawab aku, Daiki! Siapa dia?!” Daiki bungkan, badannya bergetar.  
“Daiki!”  
“Hikaru.”  
Takaki membelalakan matanya, tak percaya. “Hikaru? Hikaru—pemilik kebun kol itu?”  
“Iya.”  
“Kau menduakan aku dengan bajingan itu?”  
“Jaga mulutmu, Yuya! Memangnya aku tak tau apa yang kau lakukan saat kau pergi Osaka? Kau pergi menemui selingkuhanmu! Benar, kan?!”  
Plak. Takaki yang sedari tadi membawa botol kini tengah melayangkan ke arah istrinya, tepat sasaran mengenai wajah. Darah mengalir deras di pelipis kirinya, pertanda luka serius.  
“Da-Daiki?!”  
“Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Takaki. Aku mencintaimu, walau aku tahu aku hanya menyerahkan nyawaku pada bajingan sepertimu--”

“Tidaaak!!!”  
Takaki berteriak histeris. Ia kini berlutut sambil memukul tanah berulang kali. Membuat yang lain bergidik melihat tingkahnya.  
“Daiki ... Daiki ...”  
“Menyesali perbuatanmu, eh?” dihadapannya kini berdiri Yamada sambil mengaitkan borgol dikedua tangan Takaki.  
“Kau bisa melanjutkannya di kantor polisi.”

“Yamada-san, terima kasih karena telah memecahkan kasus pembunuhan di desa kami. Kami pikir itu hanyalah kisa urban legend yang menjadi nyata ..” kata Ibu dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata yang ternyata bernama Nakajima Yuto.  
“Sama-sama. Urban legend hanyalah legenda, sulit untuk mengetahui kebenaranya. Jadi untuk kedepannya tolong lihatlah suatu kejadian secara logika, jangan terlalu mengaitkan dengan mitos ataupun hal-hal yang masih belum diketahui kebenarannya.”  
“Baiklah.”  
“Jadi, kau akan pergi?” Kini gantian Yuri yang bicara. Matanya sedikit memancarkan kekecewaan.  
“Begitulah.”  
“O-oh ..” Kini raut kekeceawaan itu terlihat jelas. Jika Yamada tak kuat iman, mungkin ia akan langsung memeluk sambil membelai rambut Yuri seketika itu juga.  
“Well, mungkin sudah saatnya aku pergi sekarang. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Maaf jika kedatanganku sedikit mengganggu ketenangan kalian. Sampai jumpa.”  
Usai memberi salam perpisahan, langkahnya segera menuju ke gapura untuk meninggalkan desa itu. Namun hampir saja kaki Yamada hendak mencapai gapura—

“Tunggu!” Yuri berteriak, ia berlari untuk mencegah Yamada keluar.

Yamada menyeringai.

“Tapi kau tahu, ada adat yang sangat unik di desa itu!”

“Yamada-kun, aku ingin kau menjalankan dua misi sekaligus. Pertama, pecahkan kasus pembunuhan wanita bernama Arioka Daiki.”

“Jika kau berciuman dengan gadis desa yang ada disana, maka gadis itu akan dikeluarkan dari desa, dan menjadi milikmu selamanya!”

“Kedua, aku ingin kau membawa pulang putriku, Yuri.”

Yamada berbalik, melihat dengan jelas detik-detik Yuri mempersempit jarak mereka. Ketika tubuh itu mulai menubruk tubuh kekar Yamada, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Dan detik berikutnya kini bibir mereka tengah bertautan, terbalut dalam romansa cinta.

Ponsel Yabu berbunyi, pertanda ada pesan masuk. Dilihatnya pesan tersebut, yang ternyata dikirim oleh Yamada.  
Pertama, terdapat foto Takaki yang tengah dibawa oleh warga menuju kantor polisi.  
Misi pertama berhasil, Takaki Yuya pelakunya.  
“Sudah kuduga. Takaki, aku tak menyangka kau sekejam itu pada istrimu sendiri.”  
Foto berikutnya, foto setengah badan Yuri yang sedang berpose peace.  
Misi kedua, aku berhasil membawa pulang putrimu.  
“Yuri? Ya Tuhan, kau semakin mirip dengan Kei.”  
Kemudian ia melihat foto terakhir, yaitu foto Yamada yang sedang memeluk Yuri dari belakang.  
Misi ketiga, sekarang putrimu menjadi milikku.  
Yabu tersenyum kecut, “Yang ini juga sudah kuduga. Dasar bocah sialan.”

**Author's Note:**

> ya ya ya saya nyadar diri fic ini terkesan aneh-gaje-gak nyambung-alalabumbum, tapi semoga bisa sedikit menghibur, ciao, don't forget kiss the kudos


End file.
